


keep my heart slow

by buc_eebarnes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buc_eebarnes/pseuds/buc_eebarnes
Summary: "I know you'll be gone," Kageyama rasps after a while. Shouyou feels him tremble and squeezes him harder. "I know it'll be two years. But I'll wait," he lifts his chin to rest their foreheads together, eyes closing. "I'll wait."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	keep my heart slow

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tdrtea/status/1298821505871093760?s=20). Un-beta'd.

The confession rings loud in the silence of the room.

Kageyama's breathing is labored, his pink lips parted slightly, eyes wide and wild and dancing with a light that Shouyou has only seen whenever they compete with one another, or whenever they pull off a particularly good play. The corners of Kageyama's mouth begin to turn up slightly, slowly giving way to a full-on grin, and it's the most beautiful sight that Shouyou has seen. He doesn't know what his own expression looks like, but he prays to anyone listening out there that it mirrors Kageyama's, that the setter knows it's mutual and that he's been aching for this for _years._

Kageyama walks slowly towards Shouyou, repeating himself again and again. He looks more relieved each time he does, as if a weight had lifted off of his shoulders.

Shouyou's heart starts to sing with hope and excitement, fluttering faster with each admission that falls from the other man's lips.

He lets out a shaky laugh that turns into a sob and he reaches out for Kageyama, who grasps his much smaller hand and pulls him flush against his chest, their arms winding around each other in a tight embrace. Shouyou's face gets tucked in the crook of Kageyama's neck, the latter's chin settled on top of his head, and for what feels like hours, they keep that position, ignoring the rest of the world in favor of each other.

"I know you'll be gone," Kageyama rasps after a while. Shouyou feels him tremble with every breath and squeezes him harder. "I know it'll be two years. But I'll wait," he lifts his chin to rest their foreheads together, eyes closing. "I'll wait."

Shouyou knows that it's taking everything in Kageyama to express himself right now. Nodding imperceptibly, he raises slightly on his tiptoes and presses closed lips against soft ones. It doesn't take long for their mouths to part and for the kiss to deepen, and Shouyou feels like he's on cloud nine.

It'll be two years. But they'll wait for each other, and they'll meet again, and that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/buc_eebarnes)! come yell about kagehina with me!! :D


End file.
